Adhesion of bacteria to kidney cells is the first step in the initiation of kidney infections. We now know that this occurs because a protein on the tip of a hair-like extension of the surface of E. coli adheres to a sugar-like receptor on the kidney cells initiating an invasive infection. We thus are using this tip protein and fimbriae of P fimbriated E. coli to vaccinate the monkeys and prevent disease using different adjuvants. Rhesus monkeys have been given intranasal inoculations of liposomes containing purified P-fimbriae with an adjuvant of either the beta subunit of cholera toxin or the enterotoxin os E. coli. To date 4 male rhesus immunized with the P fimbriae and the Cholera adjuvant and 4 controls have been challenged with E. coli. The immunizations with E. coli enterotoxin and the adjuvant are in progress. We are also in the process of immunization of 4 female Cynomolgus monkeys with Liposomes